This invention relates to an exercising device particularly adapted to exercise the forearm and wrist muscles.
One of the most difficult injuries to prevent and rehabilitate is an injury to the forearm, particularly the wrist area. Many devices utilize the curl which exercises the upper arm; however, few devices have been devised which concentrate on the forward muscles of the arm and hand and limit motion of the rest of the body to isolate these muscles.
Further devices which have been devised for the arm usually utilize weights which means that the arm can be exercised in only a single direction when lifting the weight and no resistance occurs when moving the weight back to its lowermost position. It is particularly desirable to exercise the muscles in the arm equally in each direction to provide for proper muscle balance, thus minimizing the chance of injury.